Iron Man
; James Rhodes (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 521.JPG }} The Alternate versions listed below are those of Anthony Stark. All other versions are detailed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 110 | Alternate3 = 155; Anthony Stark (Earth-155).JPG | Alternate4 = 161; Tony Stark (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate5 = 231; Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 page 09 Anthony Stark (Earth-231).jpg | Alternate6 = 242 | Alternate7 = 267 | Alternate8 = 295 | Alternate9 = Man of Iron | Alternate10 = 312 | Alternate11 = 355; Anthony Stark (Earth-355) (cut).jpg | Alternate12 = Iron Knight | Alternate13 = 555; Anthony Stark (Earth-555) (cut).jpg | Alternate14 = 615.9; Tony Stark (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 689 | Alternate16 = 691 | Alternate17 = 712; Iron_Moth_0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 717; Anthony Stark (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate19 = 763 | Alternate20 = 776 | Alternate21 = 788 | Alternate22 = 804 | Alternate23 = 829 | Alternate24 = 905; Anthony Stark (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate25 = 907 | Alternate26 = 917; Anthony Stark (Earth-917).jpg | Alternate27 = 929; Anthony Stark (Earth-929).jpg | Alternate28 = 938 | Alternate29 = 939 | Alternate30 = 947; Anthony Stark (Earth-947).JPG | Alternate31 = 952; Anthony Stark (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate32 = 976; Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 page 07 Anthony Stark (Earth-976).jpg | Alternate33 = 982 | Alternate34 = 985 | Alternate35 = Iron Lord | Alternate36 = 1089; Anthony Stark (Earth-1089).jpg | Alternate37 = 1237; Anthony Stark (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate38 = Iron Giant Man | Alternate39 = Iron Patriot; Anthony Stark (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 18.1 001.jpg | Alternate40 = 1720; IronManExiles-92 (cut).jpg | Alternate41 = 1735; Anthony Stark (Earth-1735).JPG | Alternate42 = 2010; Tony Stark (Earth-2010).jpg | Alternate43 = 2020; Anthony Stark (Earth-2020) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate44 = 2021; Anthony Stark (Earth-2021).jpg | Alternate45 = 2081 | Alternate46 = 2108; Anthony Stark (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate47 = 2111; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN191) 0001.jpg | Alternate48 = 2122 | Alternate49 = 2149 | Alternate50 = 2189 | Alternate51 = 2713; Anthony Stark (Earth-2713).jpg | Alternate52 = 2988 | Alternate53 = 3290; Anthony Stark (Earth-3290).JPG | Alternate54 = Iron Woman | Alternate55 = Tony Stark | Alternate56 = 4321; Iron Man (Earth-4321) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate57 = Iron Maniac | Alternate58 = 5113; Iron Man (Earth-5113) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate59 = Tony Stark | Alternate60 = 5700 | Alternate61 = Tony Stark; Anthony Stark (Earth-6001) Hulked Out Heroes Vol 1 2.JPG | Alternate62 = 6706; Anthony Stark (Earth-6706) 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 7121; Anthony Stark (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate64 = 7231; Anthony Stark (Earth-7231).jpg | Alternate65 = 7475 | Alternate66 = 7736; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate67 = 7812; Anthony Stark (Earth-7812) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate68 = 7940; Anthony Stark (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate69 = Iron Mandrill; Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 19 Anthony Stark (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate70 = 8110 | Alternate71 = 8181 | Alternate72 = 8222; Anthony Stark (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate73 = 8234; Anthony Stark (Earth-8234).JPG | Alternate74 = 8312; Anthony Stark (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate75 = 8410; Anthony Stark (Earth-8410) 0003.jpg | Alternate76 = 8545 | Alternate77 = 8720; Anthony Stark (Earth-8720).jpg | Alternate78 = 8861; Anthony Stark (Earth-8861).jpg | Alternate79 = 8909; Impossible.png | Alternate80 = 9021; Anthony Stark (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate81 = 9031 | Alternate82 = 9105 | Alternate83 = 9112 | Alternate84 = 9119; Anthony Stark (Earth-9119) 0001.jpg | Alternate85 = 9140 | Alternate86 = 9200 | Alternate87 = 9202 | Alternate88 = 9230; Anthony Stark (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate89 = 9250; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate90 = 9470 | Alternate91 = 9471 | Alternate92 = 9511 | Alternate93 = 9590; Anthony Stark (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate94 = Man in the Iron Mask | Alternate95 = 9601; Anthony Stark (Earth-9601).jpg | Alternate96 = 9640 | Alternate97 = 9796; Anthony Stark (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate98 = 9810 | Alternate99 = Iron Cross | Alternate100 = 9916 | Alternate101 = 9922 | Alternate102 = 9939 | Alternate103 = 9997 | Alternate104 = 10011; Anthony Stark (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate105 = 10021; Anthony Stark (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate106 = 10201; Anthony Stark (Earth-10201).jpg | Alternate107 = 10208; Anthony Stark (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate108 = 10223; Anthony Stark (Earth-10223).jpg | Alternate109 = 10294; nthony Stark (Earth-10294).jpg | Alternate110 = 10511 | Alternate111 = Doctor Doom; Anthony Stark (Earth-11029).jpg | Alternate112 = 11045; 200px-Anthony_Stark_(Earth-TRN124).jpg | Alternate113 = 11080; Ironmanmvpu.jpg | Alternate114 = Steel Corpse; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate115 = 11638; Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN142) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38.jpg | Alternate116 = 11947; Anthony Stark (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate117 = 12091 | Alternate118 = 12973; Anthony Stark (Earth-12973).jpg | Alternate119 = 13660; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate120 = 14026; Anthony Stark (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate121 = 14845 | Alternate122 = 14850; What_If_-_Wolverine_Enemy_of_the_State_01_-_page_19-20_(2).jpg | Alternate123 = 18451; Anthony Stark (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate124 = 20051; Anthony Stark (Earth-20051) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate125 = President Stark | Alternate126 = 21050; Marvel Apes Prime Eight Special Vol 1 1 page 18 Anthony Stark (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate127 = 21119; Anthony Stark (Earth-21119) 001 (cut).jpg | Alternate128 = 21993; Anthony Stark Earth-21993 (cut).jpg | Alternate129 = 22020; Anthony Stark (Earth-22020).jpg | Alternate130 = 22795; Anthony Stark (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate131 = 24133; Anthony Stark (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate132 = 33900; Tony Stark (Earth-33900).jpg | Alternate133 = 40081 | Alternate134 = 42409; Anthony Stark (Earth-42409) 0001.jpg | Alternate135 = 42777 | Alternate136 = Antonio Stark; Antonio Stark (Earth-55921).jpg | Alternate137 = 58163 | Alternate138 = 61828; What If Vol 1 34 page 36 Anthony Stark (Earth-61828).jpg | Alternate139 = 64894; Iron Man extreme.jpg | Alternate140 = 70105 | Alternate141 = 71166; Iron Man (Earth-71166).jpg | Alternate142 = 77995 | Alternate143 = 80219 | Alternate144 = 80734; Iron Man Viva Las Vegas Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate145 = 80827; IronLord.jpg | Alternate146 = Antonia Stark; Antonia Stark.jpg | Alternate147 = Night Thrasher | Alternate148 = 81225; Anthony Stark (Earth-81225).jpg | Alternate149 = 81426; Anthony Stark (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate150 = 82101 | Alternate151 = Limo Man | Alternate152 = 82432 | Alternate153 = 82633; Anthony Stark (Earth-82633).jpg | Alternate154 = 82803; Anthony Stark (Earth-82803).jpg | Alternate155 = 84444; Anthony Stark (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate156 = 89120 | Alternate157 = 89721; Anthony Stark (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate158 = 90213; Anthony Stark (Earth-90213).jpg | Alternate159 = 90214; Iron-Man-(Earth-90214).jpg | Alternate160 = 90251; Anthony Stark (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate161 = 90266; Anthony Stark (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate162 = 90659; Anthony Stark (Earth-90659).jpg | Alternate163 = 91110; Anthony Stark (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate164 = 91112; Anthony Stark (Earth-91112).jpg | Alternate165 = 91126 | Alternate166 = 91172 | Alternate167 = 92700; Anthony Stark (Earth-92700).jpg | Alternate168 = 93070 | Alternate169 = 93074; Iron Man (Anthony Stark) (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate170 = 93165; Anthony Stark (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate171 = 94831 | Alternate172 = Iron Mandrill; Marvel Apes Prime Eight Special Vol 1 1 page 00 Anthony Stark (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate173 = 95371; Anthony Stark (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate174 = Iron Boy; Anthony Stark (Earth-96020) wih full Iron Man armor.jpg | Alternate175 = 97751; Anthony Stark (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate176 = 99062 | Alternate177 = 112001; Anthony Stark (Earth-112001) 0001.jpg | Alternate178 = 113500 | Alternate179 = 200500 | Alternate180 = 200505 | Alternate181 = 200506 | Alternate182 = 200515 | Alternate183 = 523001 | Alternate184 = 523002 | Alternate185 = 820231; Anthony Stark (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate186 = 840645; Anthony Stark (Earth-840645).jpg | Alternate187 = 941066 | Alternate188 = 989112; Anthony Stark (Earth-989112).jpg | Alternate189 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN019); Ironman tr019 (cut).jpg | Alternate190 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN036); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN036) from Exiles Vol 2 2 page 09 (cut).jpg | Alternate191 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN130); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN130).jpg | Alternate192 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN151); Iron Man (TRN151).jpg | Alternate193 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN156); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN156) 0003 (cut).jpg | Alternate194 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN185); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN185) 0001.jpg | Alternate195 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN188); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN188) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate196 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN193) | Alternate197 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN207); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN207) 001.JPG | Movies1 = 3488; Anthony Stark (Earth-3488) (cut).jpg | Movies2 = 10022; Iron_Man_PH.jpg | Movies3 = 199673 | Movies4 = 199999; Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers banner.JPG | Movies5 = 555326; Anthony Stark (Earth-555326) 004 (cut).jpg | Television1 = 8096; Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2 (cut).JPG | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = 92131; Anthony Stark (Earth-92131) 009.jpg | Television4 = 534834; Anthony Stark (Earth-569386).jpg | Television5 = 91119; Anthony Stark (Earth-91119) 0001.jpg | Television6 = 95099; Anthony Stark (Earth-95099) (cut).jpg | Television7 = 730784; Anthony Stark (Earth-730784) 004 (cut).jpg | Television8 = 135263; Anthony Stark (Earth-135263) 007 (cut).jpg | Television9 = 904913; Anthony Stark (Earth-904913) concept art.jpg | Television10 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN015); IronManAnime.jpg | Television11 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN123); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN123) 003.JPG | Video Games1 = 50701 | Video Games2 = 7964; Iron Man (Earth-7964).jpg | Video Games3 = 6109; Anthony Stark (Earth-6109) 000.jpg | Video Games4 = 96169; MarvelvsCapcom3Iron Man.jpg | Video Games5 = 58732; Anthony Stark (Earth-58732) (cut).jpg | Video Games6 = Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN219); Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN219) 001.jpg | Others1 = James Rhodes; James Rhodes (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 521.JPG | Others2 = Clarence Ward | Others3 = Weasel Wills | Others4 = Eddie March | Others5 = Happy Hogan | Others6 = Savage Land Skrull | Others7 = Iron Man 2.0 | Others8 = Anthony Vampire; Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_Vol_3_2_Page_18_VampireLeader_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Others9 = Iron Man (Android); Ultimates_Vol_3_4_Page_24_IronMan(Android)_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Others10 = Ben Grimm; Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_X-Men_Annual_Vol_1_1_Page_9_Benjamin_Grimm_(Earth-81122)_th.jpg | Others11 = Steve Rogers | Others12 = Arno Stark; Arno Stark (Earth-8410).jpg | Others13 = Andros Stark; Andros Stark (Earth-8912).jpg | Others14 = Arthur Parks; What If Vol 2 63 page 21 Earth-9470.jpg | Others15 = Dwayne Taylor | Others16 = Iron Man (Clone) | Others17 = Unnamed Female | Others18 = Iron Man (Doppelganger) | Others19 = Wade Wilson; IronDeadpool.jpg | Others20 = Thaddeus Stark; Thaddeus Stark.jpg | Others21 = Ultron; Ultron (Earth-616) as Iron Man.PNG | Others22 = Michael Rhodes; Iron Man.jpeg | Others23 = Nick Travis; Nick Travis (Earth-9119) 0001.jpg | Others24 = Anthony; Anthony_%28Brain_tumor%29_%28Earth-1610%29_with_Iron_Man_armor_001.JPG | Others25 = Ironed Man (Tony "Bony" "Stoney" Stork); Tony Stork (Earth-9047) 1.JPG | Others26 = Tactical Force; 1559438-superagentshydra5.jpg | Related1 = Iron Monger; Iron Monger (Stane).jpg | Related2 = Iron Patriot; Iron Patriot Armor.jpg | Related3 = Dino-Steel | Related4 = Biogeneral; Biogeneral_01.jpg | Related5 = Iron Mouse; Iron Mouse from Porker 3.jpg | Related6 = Iron Lantern; Iron Lantern Amalgum.jpg | Related7 = Iron Grandma; Iron Grandma (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Related8 = Son of Iron; Son_of_iron (cut).jpg | Related9 = Irondroid (Willie March); Irondroid 01.JPG | Related10 = Irondroid (Bill Hogan) | Related11 = Iron Maiden; 250px-Antionette_Stark_(Earth-2301)_(Armor)_01.jpg|180px]] | Related12 = Iron Maiden; 200px-Iron_Maiden_(Earth-6706).jpg|180px]] | Related13 = Iron Maiden; 200px-Iron_Maiden_(Earth-9997).jpg|180px]] | Related14 = Iron Ghost; Iron Ghost (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 22.jpg | Related15 = Iron Girl; Cynthia (Earth-616) 1.JPG | Related16 = Ironheart; Ironheart.jpg | Related17 = Iron Man 2099; Armoredadventures218androsstark.jpg }} ru:Железный человек